The Consequences of pranks
by Piper13
Summary: The marauders pull a prank and things don't go to plan, They have to face the consequences. Will the prank effect the future? Will the outcome bring Lily and James closer? Please r&r and let me know if u like it!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from Phoenix. I don't own Harry potter. I own nothing.at all.. *cries* Happy now? *Pouts *  
  
A/N This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I would be very happy if you read and review!! I don't mind flames!!! Ok well I would prefer praise and good comments and tips and suggestions!!!( Well here goes..  
  
Summary: Lily, Phoenix and the marauders are best friends. Sirius isn't completely sure that Lily is as nice as she appears because.who's that nice?? What's this I see? Peter getting beaten to a pulp? Three times? Poor him. I think not! Mwahahahaha ehem.my bad!  
  
// = Thoughts  
Chapter 1-Beginnings  
  
"Lily! Lily Anne Evans get your abnormal freaky arse down those stairs NOW!" Petunia bellowed with disgust at actually having to address her * shudders * sister. Eugh. She cringed at the thought of being related to such a nut case. Going to a school where a crackpot teaches magic tricks. "Petty, I'm not abnormal you muggle. You need to get over the fact that I'm a witch and I go to Hogwarts school of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Lily sighed inwardly.  
  
It made her so sad that her sister hated her now she is a witch. She longed for a hug and a girly chat with Petty. Lily needed her older sister; she needed advice on boys, clothes, make-up and other things.  
  
"I would prefer it if we didn't communicate just. just go to the kitchen, my mother wishes to converse with you." Petunia spat at Lily.  
  
Lily raised her head high and walked past "I believe she is my mother as well, no matter what you say or wish." Lily's insides cried out in pain, she couldn't take this.  
  
"Hello Lily sweetheart, how's my little witch?" Katie Evans said with a smile and a wink." You got a letter from Hogwarts with your book list. I'll drop you to the leaky cauldron I have to nip to the bank so I'll either meet you in a parlour in the leaky cauldron or you can come with, it's up to you chick pea."  
  
"I'll sit with Tom and wait for you, I don't suppose Petty will be joining us?" Lily said half hopefully and half jokingly. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Some how I think not" Katie walked over to Lily and wrapped her in a bear hug "I know it makes you sad but Petty just needs time."  
  
"Mum I'm in my final year for Hogwarts, she has had seven years to get used to it!" Lily whispered tearfully. ************************************************************* "Lily hunnie, I'll be back in 10 minutes ok? Tom put a tab for her and I'll give you the money on my way out. Cheers!" Lily sat staring at her butter beer humming to a tune on the witching world wireless (A/N sorry, I'm not sure what the radio station's called!) the singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck was on, Lily's favourite.  
  
"Lils!"  
  
"Tiger Lily"  
  
"Lily Darrrrling"  
  
"Hey Lily"  
  
Lily didn't have to turn around to see who was there.  
  
"Hello Moony, Prongs, ahhh the delightful Padfoot and of course Wormtail." Lily smiled; glad to see her four best friends, all that was missing was Phoenix or Phe as she as she was called by her five best mates. Three tender kisses where planted on her left cheek, forehead and right cheek. James loved Lily dearly; they had been best friends for sevens years, he owned her forehead which was his to kiss as he joked. Sirius also loved Lily dearly but always had this feeling she wasn't what she appeared, she was too nice. None the less he still loved his best friend. He had rightful ownership of Lily's left cheek. Remus, can you guess? Loved Lily like a sister, they became even closer when she found out about him being a werewolf and the others being animagus. Lily's right cheek was what Remus had proud ownership of. Peter and Lily didn't have any physical connection. (Loser haha.ehem)  
  
"How's your summer hol's been Tiger Lily?" James asked while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Well apart from when you were with us and Phe" Sirius added while nicking her butter beer. Lily gave him a playful hit.  
  
"Ok, so basically how was the last three days of your summer hol's?" Remus laughed while bundling on James and Sirius.  
  
"Well, if you must know. Not particularly fun. Petunia is being worse than ever. She shudders when she walks past me, she cringes when she hears my name. and .and s-s-she washes her hands when ever she comes into contact with me or any thing I touch." A solitary tear fell down her cheek, her emerald green eyes glowing with tears. James pushed Remus and Sirius off him and pulled Lily onto his lap and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Shhhhh Tiger lily, it's ok" James tucked her curly red hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "We love you and your parents love you to pieces."  
  
"Deep down" Remus started.  
  
"Deep deep deep down" Sirius interrupted. He received a "shut up before I beat you" glare. "Well she does love you" Remus finished.  
  
Katie walked into the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Oh dear Gods! It's your four. Set any thing on fire lately?" Katie asked in good humour.  
  
"Why my dear Ms Evens, may I call you Kate?" Sirius asked brazenly.  
  
"Sirius dear, you have always called me Kate so why start asking now?"  
  
"Well Kate, we are offended you would think such a thing! Us?!? Start a fire? Never! We're more likely to hex some thing!"  
  
And so began a long day getting school supplies. Katie sat with Sarah Potter and Louise Black. ***************************** 


	2. Journeys, Fights and Plotting

A/N And so comes the second chapter! Ok well, the first one was a smidge boring but it gets better! Promise! Well I dunno what to say.oh yeah I own sweet f.a! well please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Journeys and fights  
  
Phe and Lily sat in an empty compartment.  
  
"So Lils, when are you and James actually gonna go out?" Phe smirked at Lily. This was the Hogwarts journey tradition. Phoenix would ask when Lily and James would get together and Lily would reply.  
  
"Dunno, when will you and Snape finally get it together?" For that was the likeness of Lily and James getting together.  
  
"You know just thinking about going out with Snape is enough to give me nightmares." Phe said whilst laughing. Lily was in stitches.  
  
About and hour passed and the marauders still hadn't joined them. Lily was getting fidgety.  
  
" Where are they? They better not have pulled the first prank with out us! Lily muttered.  
  
"Lils the wouldn't, their not that stupid, they know you would hex them into next Tuesday if they did." Phe was about to carry on talking when they herd a whimper from out side their compartment door. Lily slid it open and found Peter on the floor. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (things never change!) stood above him Snape behind them. Malfoy and Snape had their wands drawn and where about to curse and hex Peter when Phoenix and Lily pulled out their wands.  
  
"Do your worst Malfoy, I'm sure the worst you could do is give me a nose bleed. if you're lucky!" Lily laughed cruelly as Malfoy took a sideways glance at Snape.  
  
"Keep out of this mudblood" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Tantarium" Lily yelled.  
  
"Nightmarerous" Snape barely whispered. His spell went unnoticed.  
  
"Serpentorium" Malfoy cursed.  
  
A serpent sprung out at Lily. Phoenix reversed the spell and placed the jelly legs curse on him. Lily's spell made Malfoy start hitting him self.  
  
"How dare you call Lily a mudblood, she is three times the witch you'll ever be" Phoenix screamed.  
  
"That mudblood can do no more than pull a rabbit out of a hat"  
  
Lily and Phoenix lunged at Malfoy. Before he knew what was happening he had a bleeding nose and a cut lip. Malfoy punched Lily in the eye, just as James, Sirius and Remus approached.  
  
Before anyone said anything the three jumped on the slytherin gang beating them up.  
  
They limp on the floor as James, Remus ad Sirius stood up. Lily's eye was swollen and turning a nasty purple already.  
  
"Lily! Your eye, which hit you? Malfoy or Snape? The bastard, I'll have him for this." James shouted his face turning red with anger. He put a protective arm around Lily. "Phe, who hit her?"  
  
"Malfoy did just before you arrived, he called Lily a mudblood as well" Phoenix said looking daggers at Malfoy then kicking his ribs.  
  
Sirius took a step forward with a menacing look in his eyes. Lily grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sirius, he isn't worth it!"  
  
"Lily he hit you and called you a mudblood, he will not get away with it. No one does anything to you or Phe. Your me bitches!" Sirius added with a wink, his famous Ali G impression. Ever since he watched 'Ali G in da house' at Lily's house he kept saying things from it. Sirius saw the hurt in her eyes at what had happened today so started to make light of the situation. (A/N I know Ali G in da house wasn't out then but shhhhhh *grins*)  
  
"Ok Lily Darrrrling if you wish for us to leave it then.your wish is my command." Sirius put one arm round Phe's shoulders and the other around Lily's waist once James finally let her go.  
  
Sirius lead Lily and Phe into the compartment, turned his head to James and Remus who where helping Peter up he nodded his head at the same time as James and Remus. They silently agreed to sort this out. James and Remus dragged the four limp bodies to an empty compartment.  
  
The six sat in their compartment playing gobstones and exploding snap for a couple of hours. Lily lay sleeping on one side of the compartment her head wedged uncomfortably on her arm.  
  
"We can't let them get away with it, have you seen Lily's eye? And the hurt in her eyes when she was called a mudblood. No one makes her feel like that and get away with that. If horse face (A/N just in case you didn't get that.Petunia) isn't bad enough she has the slytherin gang making her life hell." Phe said in a raised voice.  
  
"Shhhhh, you'll wake her up, she's so peaceful. However I agree. Lily deserves more than the fertile name calling and physical abuse!" Remus said barely above a whisper. He got up and went to where Lily was sleeping and tucked his cloak around her to prevent her from getting cold.  
  
"I'm all for it, the stupid gits will pay!" Sirius said as the exploding snap, well exploded.  
  
Lily woke with a start, she screamed at the image she saw in her slumber.  
  
"Lils what's wrong?" Phe asked slightly amused as she thought the cards startled Lily. Until she saw Lily had been crying in her sleep.  
  
Lily wiped away her tears. The dream. it seemed so real. Voldemort was after her, he wanted her to join the dark side or he would kill her. He killed her family, all but Petty. Lily was shaking. She couldn't shake the visual of her dead parents lying bodies.dead.  
  
Phe took Lily's hand. It was clammy and sweaty. She looked into Lily's eyes and hugger her; they didn't let go for over a minute. The marauders all looked worried. Lily always tried to hide her tears from her friends; she didn't like to show signs of weakness because weakness leads to bad things.  
  
Lily untangled her self from Phe's silver hair; her crystal blue eyes bore into Lily's emerald eyes. They looked as thought they where communicating. The boys thought it was eerie that they just sat there in silence.  
  
//Her eyes are so pretty// James thought // her eye looks so painful, I'm gonna get that fool.//  
  
Lily laid her head on Phe's shoulder; Lily closed her eyes but didn't sleep. She sat in thought huddled up to Phe. Lily still had Remus' cloak around her.  
  
Phe and the marauders thought Lily was asleep.  
  
"We need to prank them where it'll hurt. We need to find some thing that will do three things: Get Lily some revenge Embarrass them beyond any thing we've ever pulled before, and Piss them off. But what to do. This is gonna take time to plan, we need to get close to them."  
  
"We could use veritaserum" Sirius added more of a thought than a statement.  
  
"We can't, he would know some thing was coming, it has to be a."  
  
"Surprise" Remus finished is sentence but James, Sirius and Phe all said 'surprise' at the same time. They all smirked at each other.  
  
"Great minds think alike." Phe laughed. Phe was twiddling with Lily's hair. She loved Lily's hair; the red looked wicked and had wonderful curls. It was so nice. Phe's hair was very straight; it was like liquid silver.  
  
"We.we could pull the prank in front of the whole school." Peter said timidly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yes, that is the point, you can be so slow at times Peter!" Sirius laughed. (A/N HA HA stupid Peter.ehem.sorry I really don't like the slimy rat!)  
  
"This is gonna take some thinking." Remus said.  
  
"Lily sat listening to them. //Do they ever do as I ask?// she thought. Lily was very touched that they were so protective of her. Lily was thinking how they could do this, Phe and the marauders where coming up with good ideas but they needed some thing better. Then it hit her.  
  
"Polyjuice potion" lily said aloud scaring everyone.  
  
"Lils you sneaky girl, how long have you been awake?" James asked as he looked at her.  
  
//Oh my god, is.is that affection I see in Prong's eyes?// Sirius thought. //hahaha, I'm gonna torture him!//  
  
"More to the point, what's polyjuice potion?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have been awake the whole time and it's a potion that allows you to take the form of a desired person. It only last for an hour. It's a tricky potion and takes about a month to brew, but that way we can get things out of them without them knowing." Lily finished with a shiver. As she finished her sentence she had a flash, longer than her dream.  
  
***Vision*** "Lily, you would do well joining me, you could be my queen." A cruel voice spoke.  
  
"Voldemort, I would never join the dark side. Good will defeat bad, you will fail." Lily shouted. She put a protective hand on her stomach. Protecting her unborn child.  
  
Voldemort gave a cold laugh. "I will always win Lily, this is your last chance. Join me or die! A witch with your power will only live on the dark side, I will not let you live and not join me!" He bellowed.  
  
Lily drew her wand; "You will never have me!" lily stood tall and her eyes flashed a magnificent red. Lily drew breath to curse him when death eaters apparated in a semi-circle. Two of them held two limp bodies their faces frozen in fear.  
  
"M-m-mum.d-d-dad!" Lily stuttered.  
  
Lily spat curses at the death eaters, rendering them unconscious, petrified and in an un-breakable sleep.  
  
The bodies of Katie and Eric Evans fell to the floor. She ran over to them and checked their pulses even thought she knew they were gone.  
  
Lily turned around and said, "If by my grave I will have my revenge Voldemort. You have killed my parents, you may kill me but my child will bring you to your downfall!"  
  
"So it is set in the stars, but I can change that." Voldemort screeched. Lily's eyes where crying silent tears of pain and sorrow, she was just about to attack Voldemort when three strong pair of hands pulled her back and disapperated taking her away. When they reached a beautiful cottage James hugged Lily and cradled her in his arms while Remus and Sirius went back to get the bodies of Katie and Eric Evans.  
  
***End of Vision***  
  
"Oh my gods, no" lily was breathing deeply and wiped her tears away before anyone noticed. Only one person did and that was Sirius but she didn't know that, not yet.  
  
Lily was spooked, she had never had a daydream, vision what ever it was like that before and she hoped it was her last. She had had visions before but noting like this. Lily had been in danger because she was such a strong witch; her parents had been murdered as a punishment for Lily. Lily's.Lily's baby was destined to defeat Voldemort. Lily passed it off as some kind of nightmare but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind telling her that it was more than that.  
  
Remus was talking about the potion and they all discussed how they could do it. The rest of the journey flew by.  
  
********************************************************************* 


End file.
